


More Important Things

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking people sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Important Things

"Well you can fucking fuck off! How about that?" Mickey muttered not so quietly, and slamming his laptop shut.

Ian looked over at him from the la-z-boy, startled out of his television trance. “Don’t think the laptop can do that, Mick.”

Mickey glared at him and shoved the device off his lap. “Fucking people.”

"As much as I occasionally agree with that statement, I’m gonna need some context here."

"You say one goddamn thing on the internet, and suddenly everyone has something to fucking say. It’s bullshit!" Mickey snatched his beer off the coffee table and brought it to his lips, but he was too riled up to drink any. And set it back down harshly.

"What did you say?" Ian asked, turning to give Mickey his full attention.

"I don’t even remember now! I don’t know, just something like….something…." Mickey took a steadying breath, getting flustered in frustration, "…I just made a fucking comment about some article that was obviously written by an idiot…"

Ian snorted. “Was that the comment?”

"No! Not exactly. But apparently I was the only one that needed a new asshole for implying it, though." Mickey scoffed sarcastically.

Ian looked away for a moment like he was thinking of something profound to add to the conversation. “But I like your old asshole.” He said this with complete nonchalance.

Mickey just stared at him and tried to sip his beer again.

"Why don’t you just ignore them? Don’t respond."

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Because no one thinks they’re wrong on the internet. Or stupid.”

Ian nodded. “True,” he got up and came over to sit next to Mickey, putting an arm around his shoulder, “Just forget about them.”

Mickey relaxed a little, feeling the redhead on his side. “Excuse me for expressing my fucking first amendment rights.” He said to himself.

"I personally like the one that says I can show off these bad boys." Ian grinned stupidly, as he curled both arms up to flex his biceps. His eyebrow wiggled at the other man.

Mickey laughed. “That’s guns, idiot.”

"I know, right?" Ian kissed one and turned back to Mickey with that goofy smile. He leaned in and kissed Mickey on the lips. "Don’t worry about shit like that. There are more important things."

Mickey moaned, as Ian’s hand found its way into his hair and was stroking through it. “Yeah? Like what?”

"Lots of stuff. Let’s go see what we can come up with." Ian ducked his head to swipe his tongue across Mickey’s neck, making him shiver and gasp.

"We could just stay here and figure it out."

And Mickey rolled onto Ian’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some recent bologna on my tumblr via one anon over a post I made about Cameron Monaghan's recent tweets regarding season 4. Follow me at mhunter10 if you want to see how that debacle turned out lol


End file.
